A peer-to-peer wireless connection or direct wireless connection, such as with Wi-Fi Direct®, provides for wireless coupling of devices without a wireless access point (AP) router. Further, wireless display technology, such as Miracast™, may employ Wi-Fi Direct® to stream video and audio content wirelessly from a computing device such as a laptop, smartphone, or tablet, to a second device such as a monitor, television, or other computing device. In some cases, adapters may be employed on the receiver. For instance, adapters are available that plug into high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) ports or universal serial bus (USB) ports that enable non-Miracast devices to connect via Miracast™.
Miracast™ is a certification program of the Wi-Fi Alliance. Devices that are Miracast™ certified have a software implementation based on the Wi-Fi Display technical specification. The Wi-Fi Alliance maintains a current list of Miracast-certified devices. The sender and the receiver devices generally may be Miracast™ certified for the technology to function. However, as mentioned, to stream music and movies to a non-certified device, Miracast™ adapters are available that plug into HDMI or USB ports. Moreover, the technology may generally work across devices, regardless of brand. Miracast™ devices negotiate settings for each connection, which may simplify the process for the users. In the competitive business of consumer electronics and services, there exists an ongoing need for continuous improvement in implementation, reliability, affordability, and so forth.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.